Guilty Princess
by C'est Hanabi
Summary: Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo: ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.
1. Trapped

**Summary:** Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo era que ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

.

.

.

Estuvimos luchando contra Bellatrix. Ginny, Luna y yo, la superábamos en número, mas no en experiencia. Esa mujer era muy diestra y nos estaba costando trabajo acabar con ella. Si lo hacía todo terminaría. Para mí.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ginny le quitó la varita y Luna la cogió. Era el fin de la arpía más fiel de Voldemort. O eso creí.

Volteó a mirarme, sus grandes ojos se enfocaron en mí, y sonrió malévolamente.

―Parece que las niñitas me han ganado... ―miró a cada una de nosotras.

Estábamos en plena batalla en el Gran Comedor, todos concentrados en sus respectivas peleas; pero de un momento a otro, todos se giraron para ver rendida a Bellatrix.

―¡Tus actos no tienen perdón! ―oí la voz de Harry, acercándose a nosotras.

―¡Todo lo hice por mi Señor! ¡Mi Señor! ―comenzó a dar alaridos buscando a Voldemort. Pero él ya había caído, Harry se había hecho cargo de él.

―Ya no está ¡Acabé con él! En el mismo instante que perdiste tu varita―Harry se acercó a Bellatrix apuntándola con su varita.

―Harry Potter...el niño que vivió... ―deslizó sus ojos hasta enfocarlos en mí― o debería decir el niño que fue traicionado.

_Oh no, ya sabía a qué venía todo esto_.

Miré nerviosa a mí alrededor, estaba rodeada. Sin que nadie lo notara empecé a retroceder lentamente. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, podía escuchar su sonido.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―escuché la voz de Harry.

Seguía haciéndome paso entre los presentes, todos estaban concentrados en la escena.

―Por cierto...¿dónde está la señorita sangre sucia? ―fue lo único que llegué a escuchar y me deslicé rápidamente hacia una columna para no ser vista.

Ya todo estaba perdido, en cualquier momento. Debía irme de allí. Lamentaba haber hecho eso, he traicionado a mis amigos y quienes creyeron ser mis enemigos. Empecé a correr lo más rápido que pude. Seguro ya estarían a mis espaldas, persiguiéndome. Pisándome los talones. No me importaba cuál fuera su avance sólo quería salir de allí.

Tal vez podría aparecerme.

_Sí, eso es._

Me detuve en seco en medio del patio, a punto de realizar una aparición y mis ojos cayeron sobre Draco Malfoy, parado frente a mí. Mi corazón latía con más fuerza con sólo verlo.

Él iba a decir algo cuando escuché los gritos de Harry. Era la primera vez que lo oía de esa forma. Lleno de ira.

―¡Hermione! ―si era él, venía corriendo con la varita a punto de lanzarme o lanzar a Malfoy un hechizo.

Pero logré desarmarlo a tiempo.

No me daba tiempo a más, cogí la mano de Malfoy, quien lucía impactado por la escena y corrí a ocultarnos detrás de unos escombros. Donde debía aparecerme. Ni lo tenía pensado. Oía sus pasos acercándose, Malfoy tratando de zafarse del agarre, mi cabeza a punto de explotar. Sujeté aún más fuerte la mano de Draco y nos fuimos de allí.

.

.

.

**I**

_TRAPPED_

_(ATRAPADA)_

.

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

.

.

.

**N/A:** Sí, es extraño; me gustan más los títulos en inglés que en español, creo que suenan mejor xD. En fin espero les agrade este fic espero sus comentarios sobre este primer capítulo. **Tengo algunos capítulos ya escritos en mi tablet todos son cortos así que si alguien quiere que actualice de inmediato me lo dice en los comentarios. **Qué mejor momento de lanzar este nuevo fic cuando una tiene crisis literaria dahh x.x hasta ni yo me lo creo. Pero espero una oportunidad aunque sea una ;D

Antes quiero aclarar unas cuantas cosas, sé que a la mayoría les gusta que desde el primer capítulo haya dramione al 100% y soy consciente de que la pornografía escrita se vende o lee como pan caliente, bueno este fic no es el caso así que si esperan escenas de sexo desenfrenado y fogoso en todos los capítulos pues he de decir que se equivocaron de fic.

¿Me dejan comentarios? -w- Soy una escritora novata, así que me gustaría que me dejen sus opiniones :) alimentan mi almita y dan motivación para escribir más capítulos.

Nos vemos nyan

.


	2. Regrets

**Summary:** ¿En qué momento ocurrió todo eso? Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo era que ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

.

.

.

_(Capitulo reeditado)_

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

**.**

**II**

_Regrets_

_(Lamentos)_

.

.

.

Sentía que todo daba vueltas a mí alrededor, la incómoda compresión en todo mi cuerpo y Malfoy aun tratando de liberarse. Pero debía concentrarme, no quería cometer el mismo error que cuando hicimos la aparición conjunta con Harry y Ron. Concentración, concentración, me repetía durante los segundos que me parecieron una eternidad.

Y luego con un sonido seco caímos sobre el lodo. Quedé encima de Malfoy, podía escuchar el rítmico palpitar de su corazón, un sonido muy profundo. Me hundí más sobre su pecho y pude aspirar el aroma de su perfume, era embriagante. Quería permanecer más tiempo en ésa posición, pero Malfoy me apartó de inmediato empujándome lejos de él y caí de lleno sobre el lodo.

Algo dentro mí se comprimió.

―Se puede saber ¿qué pretendes? ―arrastró sus palabras con furia.

Aún tirada en el lodo traté de ocultar mi mirada, me quedé cabizbaja. Él se me acercó y levantó su varita. Qué le diría, aún no estaba preparada para darle una respuesta.

―No... no es... ―mi voz se quebró.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos y empezaron a caer sin control sobre mis mejillas. No quería que me viera así; pero ya no podía controlarme más y me puse en posición fetal, no me importaba estar en el lodo y lloré.

Pude percibir en medio de mi llanto que Malfoy seguía parado allí. Pasó un rato y poco a poco empecé a calmarme. Con las partes limpias de mi casaca intenté limpiarme un poco el rostro, o mejor dicho ensuciarme más.

―Hasta que al fin terminaste ―escuché su voz.

Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza y traté de no mirarlo. Los últimos acontecimientos me habían afectado mucho. Me enfoqué en el horizonte, estaba empezando a atardecer. Cerca de nosotros había un bosque y empecé a caminar hacia allí.

―¿Piensas responderme? ―lo oí detrás de mí.

_No, no debía involucrarlo más, pero él ya lo estaba desde un inicio._

Seguí caminando y no volteé a verlo.

―Todo a su tiempo ―le dije escuetamente.

Caminó a zancadas detrás de mí hasta darme alcance.

―Al menos podrías decir dónde estamos.

―Estamos a las afueras del pueblo donde nació mi... "abuela".

―Oh, qué tierno―respondió con sarcasmo.

No me importó su comentario, sólo debía ocultarme hasta que todo el escándalo pasara y volver a donde pertenezco. Sólo eso, después iniciaría una nueva vida.

Malfoy aún me seguía, no tengo intenciones de que permanezca a mi lado. Debo alejarlo, aunque me duela.

― ¿Tienes intención de volver a Hogwarts?

―Con todo el drama que provocaste con Potter, no tengo intenciones de hacerlo.

―Puedes volver a tu mansión.

―Olvidas que tú me "secuestraste", apenas regrese me harán un incansable interrogatorio.

―Disculpa...

―Da por hecho que quiero dejar atrás todo eso.

Su respuesta me hizo sentir más calma, en verdad lamentaba mucho mi estúpida reacción de aquel momento. Fue un impulso, muy egoísta de mi parte por cierto. No sabía qué demonios había pasado por mi cabeza, no quería irme sin más y no volverlo a ver, después de todo fue por él que regresé aquí. Perderlo de nuevo me destrozaría completamente y también al mundo mágico.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_Hola nuevos lectores, como habrán visto al inicio este capítulo ha sido reeditado :). Espero sus opiniones y agradecería también su apoyo mediante sus reviews, alertas y favoritos (si es que la historia les está agradando) de paso me harían infinitamente feliz. Recuerden que comentando enriquecen mi motivación :D._

_Nos vemos :D_

_CeZu_


	3. Lies Are Your Best Weapon

**Summary:** ¿En qué momento ocurrió todo eso? Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo era que ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

.

.

.

_(Capitulo reeditado)_

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

**.**

**III**

_Lies Are Your Best Weapon_

_(Las mentiras son tu mejor arma)_

.

.

.

Sólo podía escuchar nuestras pisadas sobre las hojas secas del bosque, el silencio era el soberano entre nosotros. Nos habíamos limpiado el lodo de nuestras ropas, pero aún lucíamos desaliñados, felizmente mi cabello seguía atado en una trenza de lo contrario ya parecería como una de las brujas que aparecen en las películas.

Miré por el rabillo de mi ojo izquierdo. Ni en mis más locas fantasías pude imaginarme junto a Draco Malfoy, siempre lo veía de lejos. Sólo de lejos. No se me permitía acercarme a él, así que esta oportunidad era una de un millón. Me hacía sentir de cierta manera feliz, estar a su lado.

― ¿Por qué nos aparecimos en el bosque y no en el mismo pueblo? ―me sorprendí ante su repentina pregunta.

―Sería muy extraño que llegaran dos chicos andrajosos.

―Granger, tan mal no estamos. Al menos yo luzco decente.

―Bueno, sí tienes razón. Sólo algo chamuscado, por si no te diste cuenta la parte de atrás de tu saco... ―le señalé.

― ¡Oh mierda! ―se quitó el saco, y lo revisó.

―Otra razón es que... ―no quería que fuera cierto―hayan aurores investigando.

―Acabamos de salir de una épica batalla entre el Señor Tenebroso y Harry Potter. Dudo que estén listos para una búsqueda.

―Yo también espero que así sea.

Otra vez el silencio. Incómodo, cómplice y guardián de nuestros pensamientos. Asumí que debíamos estar llegando al pueblo, no tenemos dinero pero la casa de mi "abuela" está deshabitada y seguramente había allí algo de dinero. Siempre he mantenido en secreto la ubicación de la casa, pero creo que ahora será compartido, le echo una ojeada a Malfoy.

― ¿Cuánto tiempo más planeas seguirme? ―le pregunté, no quería sonar directa pero al final así fue, además no tengo intenciones de que piense que estoy conforme con su presencia.

―Hasta que me den por desaparecido o no se hable más de mí.

― ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

―Estoy seguro que no tendrán problemas, al final traicionamos al Señor Tenebroso ¿no?

―Sí, estoy segura que los del ministerio lo tendrán en cuenta, especialmente Harry.

― ¿Potter? Sí, claro. No creo que San Potter y Weasley estén a favor de mi familia luego de lo que pasó en mi mansión. Seguro que me guardan rencor.

―Ya se les pasará, todos cambiamos de acuerdo a las circunstancias―en parte era cierto, pero no sé exactamente cómo ocurrió la traición.

― ¿Desde cuándo fraternizas con un Slytherin, Granger?

―La guerra ya terminó, creo que debemos de empezar a llevarnos bien.

―Entonces por qué huyes de San Potter.

―Ya te dije que todo a su tiempo.

―Tanta intriga, empiezo a pensar que me he metido en un lío―me escudriñó.

_Ni te imaginas._

―Hemos llegado―dije finalmente.

Ante nosotros había un pequeño pueblo, las pocas casas que se podían apreciar eran de dos niveles con techos a dos aguas. Muy parecidas a las del mundo mágico, parecía como si uno retrocediera en el tiempo. Las personas llegando a casa luego de trabajar todo el día en el campo o con alguna que otra oveja para recortar su lana. Sí, muy antiguo. Nos colocamos encantamientos desilusionadores para pasar desapercibidos y llegamos a la casa. Tanto años, habían pasado, pero seguía tal y como la recordaba: colorida y maternal. Se asemejaba a la casa del cuento de Hansel y Gretel, sólo que no había una bruja malvada que quería comérselos.

Abrí la puerta y en definitiva, el tiempo no había pasado por aquí, sólo una ligera capa de polvo cubría el piso y los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas llenas de telarañas, una limpieza con ayuda de la magia era pan comido.

―Bueno, ya llegamos. Yo llego hasta aquí, ahora debo irme.

Enseguida giré sobre mis talones, su última frase me dejó fuera de lugar, me acompaña hasta aquí y luego tiene pensado irse. Pero no debo dejarlo ir, él sabe la ubicación de esta casa.

― ¿Dónde te irás?

―A vagar por el mundo.

―Es en serio―rodé los ojos.

―No estoy mintiendo. Hay otro lugar, además del mundo mágico y del mundo _muggle_.

Abrí más los ojos, me emocioné, pero no lo quería demostrar abiertamente. Sé muy bien a lo que se refiere, pues es de allí de dónde me han enviado.

―¿Qué clase de mundo? ―le pregunté entusiasmada, sentía que mis labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

―Uno en el que la ley mágica no rige, donde están todos los quieren vivir sin ataduras―me respondió muy firme.

―Es imposible que un lugar así exista―me crucé de brazos.

Le estaba mintiendo. Sólo quería saber hasta qué punto él tenía conocimiento de todo. Me alejé de Malfoy y caminé por el pasillo examinando lo que había detrás de cada una de las puertas.

―Sólo por ser la sabelotodo en el colegio, no quiere decir que sepas todo sobre el mundo de la magia―apareció detrás de mí antes de entrar a la cocina.

―Entonces dime cómo se llama―lo puse a prueba.

―La Frontera―respondió con seguridad.

Quedamos frente al otro, nuestras miradas se encontraron, parecía que jugáramos a quien sostenía la mirada del otro por más tiempo. Y quedamos en silencio, hasta que ya no aguanté más y decidí engañarlo una vez más.

―Eso es ridículo ¿a quién se le ocurre llamar a un mundo así?

―Puede que te parezca ridículo Granger, pero sí existe―dio un paso hacia adelante.

―Entonces ¿cómo llegamos allá? ―quería divertirme un rato.

Malfoy se quedó mudo, al parecer no tenía respuesta. Me entretenía mucho la situación, él sabía de la existencia de ése mundo mientras yo le seguía negando la existencia. Él quería ir allá, yo igual; mas debía hacerlo sola.

―No lo sabes...―caminé hasta la alacena más cercana y la abrí.

―Ni te atrevas a seguir con tus comentarios―me amenazó e instintivamente retrocedí.

Y salió raudo de la cocina. Iba a dirigirme hacia la puerta cuando mi mano tocó un recipiente con forma extraña en la alacena, lo saqué y para mi felicidad contenía dinero _muggle_. Era un poco; pero me bastaba con eso para sobrevivir por un tiempo. Felizmente había retirado todo el dinero de mi cuenta de ahorros, tengo dinero _muggle _de sobra.

Salí rápido de la cocina en busca de mi "rehén", esperaba que aún no se hubiera escapado. Al no verlo por ningún lado decidí llamarlo. No me respondía, pero tenía un arma secreta que tal vez funcionaría si es que seguía él por aquí.

―¡Malfoy! ¡Encontré dinero!―terminé mi frase, esperé menos de cinco segundos y él se apareció por la escalera.

―¿De veras? ―aunque estábamos a oscuras pude vislumbrar un ligero brillo en sus pupilas. Tal parece que sólo quiso darme un susto con ése comentario de que se iría. Como dice el dicho "perro que ladra no muerde".

―Sí, mira―le mostré el recipiente.

Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y en los últimos peldaños saltó y me quitó el recipiente, lo tomó entre sus manos y examinó, le dio más vueltas que un trompo y me fulminó.

―¿Y de qué nos servirá el dinero _muggle_?

―¿_Nos servirá_? Planeaba usarlo para comprar algunas cosas que necesite. Tú eres mi "rehén" ¿lo recuerdas?

―Te dije que era voluntario―entrecerró sus ojos―Si me voy, te delato por lo que sea que hayas hecho. Así que más te vale darme beneficios.

―De acuerdo Malfoy, tú ganas. Además cuando estuvimos en el bosque mencionaste que querías permanecer en el anonimato―le quité el recipiente.― Recuerda que también debes buscar la forma de llegar a ése mundo que te refieres, aunque creo que es una mera fantasía tuya.

―Joder...Granger―dijo a regañadientes. ―Ya, vale. Pero sólo hasta que encuentre la manera de llegar allá.

―Bien, entonces usaremos este dinero para comprar lo necesario―dije en son de paz.

Puso una sonrisa de lado. Sentía que me derretía ante sus gestos, espero que no continué así de lo contrario tendré más problemas.

―Sugiero que vayamos por algo más decente para vestir―se quitó el saco y lo tiró al piso.

Se veía muy bien en camisa y pantalones negros, resaltaba demasiado. Debía controlarme, parecía ya Lavender Brown_. ¡Ay! ¡Qué tonta me siento por caer en los encantos de un chico al que he visto durante tanto tiempo y que hasta hace poco me odiaba a muerte_. Suspiré.

―Eso era lo primero que quería hacer. Sólo que no podemos ir al mundo mágico.

―Eso ya lo sé...¿mundo _muggle_? ―levantó una ceja.

―Correcto diez puntos para Slytherin.

―Ya no te hagas la graciosa Granger, sólo por hacer un mero acuerdo ya estás muy confianzuda.

―Lo dije en serio. Deberíamos llevarnos mejor, la Guerra Mágica ha terminado. Ya mencionaste que tú y tu familia fueron de gran ayuda...―me cortó.

―No te hagas ilusiones Granger... pero contigo sólo quiero que lleguemos a faceta de conocidos―me miró de pies a cabeza.

Mi corazón se detuvo y se deshizo en miles de pedacitos que luego fueron masacrados sin piedad hasta volverse polvo.

―Está bien―atiné a responder―Pero es sólo mientras seguimos en este juego―empecé a subir las escaleras.

―¿No iremos hoy a comprar? ―escuché su voz a mis espaldas.

―No, ya está anocheciendo...―lo olvidaba, no había colocado los hechizos protectores.

Tomé valor para bajar las escaleras, sólo debía imaginar que Malfoy no estaba allí. Pasé rozando su hombro rumbo a la puerta y me dediqué a colocar los hechizos.

―A primera hora, mañana―le escuché decir y de inmediato subió por las escaleras.

Me quedé un rato mirando la puerta. Afuera ya debía de estar todo oscuro, no debía permitir que nadie se apareciera aquí, había tomado todas mis precauciones, esa puerta debía permanecer segura pase lo que pase. Pero después de tan largo día, quería descansar, fui al mueble, quité la sábana, lo limpié con un hechizo y me acosté en él.

Intenté cerrar los ojos para tranquilizarme un poco. Mientras iniciaba un viaje al mundo de los sueños me preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de la comunidad mágica ante la declaración de Bellatrix, que sería de mí, si es que algún día podría regresar a donde pertenezco...y el abierto rechazo de Malfoy o hasta cuando debía mentirle.

Me estaba volviendo experta en eso.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_Hola nuevos lectores, como habrán visto al inicio este capítulo ha sido reeditado :). Espero sus opiniones y agradecería también su apoyo mediante sus reviews, alertas y favoritos (si es que la historia les está agradando) de paso me harían infinitamente feliz. Recuerden que comentando enriquecen mi motivación :D._

_Nos vemos :D_

_CeZu_


	4. Time with sinners

**Summary:** Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo: ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_(Capitulo reeditado)_

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

**.**

**IV**

_Time with sinners_

_(Tiempo con los pecadores)_

**.**

**.**

Aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, ya habían pasado varios días desde entonces, pero de todas formas la culpa me carcomía por dentro...y por fuera. Estar usando esta ropa, la cual ni he pagado por ella, era un pequeño delito comparado a todo lo que había hecho ya. Las primeras veces son las más difíciles y no lo volvería a repetir.

Resultó que hace un tiempo fuimos a Londres _Muggle,_ para ser más exactos a la zona comercial, había demasiada gente por el fin de semana, de manera que podíamos escabullirnos por allí, sin embargo nos decidimos por los encantamientos desilusionadores.

No sabía dónde había ido Malfoy, ambos teníamos los encantamientos encima, nos era imposible ubicarnos, felizmente era temporal. No tenía intenciones de quedarme de brazos cruzados allí, así que seguí el hipotético camino que había tomado Malfoy y entré en uno de los grandes almacenes.

Tenía dinero extra, podía pagar, pero tenía encima el encantamiento. Me sentí como una compradora fantasma, así que como debía velar por nuestra seguridad y no arriesgarme, me decidí por tomar las prendas que me gustaban y eran de mi talla y las iba colocando en mi bolsito de cuentas, aún tenía el encantamiento de expansión indetectable.

Pero Malfoy apareció de la nada y me sacó de allí sin decir más y volvimos a la casa de mi "abuela" en el pueblo. ¿El motivo? Vio a Cho Chang dar vueltas por allí junto a dos chicos de Gryffindor. En ése momento supe que la búsqueda había iniciado.

Ladrona.

Mentirosa.

"Asesina."

Impostora.

Esas cuatro palabras me perseguían constantemente. Tengo un gran cargo de conciencia. De ayudar a Harry a ocultarme de su furia por lo que había declarado Bellatrix, era un cambio drástico.

_Esa arpía...puede manipular a quien se le antoje._

Mi concentración fue interrumpida cuando Malfoy entró a la casa. Era ya de madrugada y el volvía recién, sólo lo fulminé. No tengo derecho a recriminarle, no soy su madre para estar cuidando de él. Sólo soy su conocida, Malfoy me dejó bien en claro nuestra relación el otro día.

Me arrepiento de haberle enseñado los bares y discotecas _muggles _de la ciudad, no tenía problemas para entrar con los encantamientos desilusionadores, pero me preguntaba la razón por la que él volvía siempre, podía robarme el dinero e irse para no volver. Y aquí estaba, sobrio, pero algo desarreglado.

―¿Aún despierta Granger? ―se acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, ya no lo llevaba engominado.

―Alguien debe hacer guardia―traté de disimular mi enojo.

―No veo el motivo, nadie sospecharía que estés aquí.

―Pero tú siempre sales, las personas pueden reconocerte fácilmente. ¡Puede que alguien te siga hasta aquí! ―me paré de un salto del mueble.

―Granger, no soy tan estúpido como para dejar que me sigan. ¡Ah! Claro, la señorita fugitiva no confía en un Slytherin.

―En ningún momento he dicho que confiaba en ti Malfoy, es más ni hemos acordado nada.

―Por si no lo has notado, estoy siendo buen "rehén".

―Te estás aprovechando, sólo eso.

―Si me voy, me encuentran, yo hablo―me retó― Me parece más que suficiente que tenga ciertas libertades por mi silencio.

―Todo tiene un límite.

―Siempre vuelvo―torció su boca y subió por las escaleras.

El olor de un perfume desconocido llegó a mí, no era de él. Era de mujer, no era la primera vez. En las últimas tres semanas Malfoy llegaba tan desarreglado como esta noche y otras con olor a tabaco y alcohol; esta era la quinta vez que reconocía el perfume de mujer en él.

Me sentía tan destrozada, trato de pensar alguna tonta excusa, pero todas las evidencias apuntan a que él ha estado pasando las noches con mujeres. Y sobre todo mujeres _muggles_.

Era extraño, Malfoy empezaba a tomar cierto interés en ellos, pero en mí, la bruja nacida de _muggles_ jamás lo haría. Me siento tan sola como cuando todos me odiaban en primer año. Había olvidado esa sensación ya tan lejana, nunca creí volver a sentirme así.

Voy a la habitación que he elegido como mía y me echo sobre la cama sin más. Mi único consuelo es cuando duermo, donde sé que nadie me hará daño.

Abro los ojos repentinamente, asustada, no sé cuánto tiempo he dormido. Me levanto y la luz del atardecer ha penetrado en mi habitación. _Rayos._ No puedo creer que haya dormido hasta esta hora, debía agregar un pecado más y espero que sea el último.

Perezosa.

Estiro lo más que puedo mis brazos y me dirijo al baño a darme una ducha. A partir de esta hora Malfoy ya no está en casa, así que soy libre de no mantener las apariencias. Se me escapa un sonoro bostezo antes de entrar, me llevo una mano a la boca y cuando abro los ojos me quedo tiesa y no puedo respirar, siento un hormigueo en las manos, tengo la mente en blanco y más veloz que una Snitch salgo y cierro la puerta de golpe detrás de mí.

Definitivamente dormir ya no me ayudaría en nada, la imagen de Malfoy desnudo saliendo de la ducha está adherida a mi mente. Su cabello rubio platinado mojado, sus hombros anchos, algunas gotas de agua recorriendo la pálida piel de su abdomen tonificado... y no sólo eso, nuestros ojos se encontraron. Trato de eliminar esa imagen y siento la sangre subir a mi cara recordando cada detalle, estoy hecha un manojo de nervios. No puedo aguantar más y vuelvo a encerrarme en mi cuarto.

Una palabra más para agregar.

Pervertida.

Han pasado un par de días desde que me había negado a volver a ver a Draco Malfoy a la cara. A penas veía su sombra me ocultaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? Creo que cinco días, ni había salido de esta casa. El único que salía era él. Sentía vergüenza, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, o al menos llevarnos bien. Felizmente había comida de reserva suficiente como para dos meses.

Un mes sin tener un conversación propia, creo que me volveré loca a este paso.

Desearía que Crookshanks estuviera aquí, al menos podría hacer algo más que leer los libros antiguos, por cierto muy desactualizados con respecto a la historia _muggle_; televisión ni hablar, la antena se había malogrado y como cereza al pastel, no había radio. Los libros que estaban en mi bolso de cuentas, los he memorizado al revés y al derecho.

Sólo he practicado magia con la varita de Bellatrix. Tengo que dominarla.

No me atrevo ir al mundo mágico. Sé que me estarán buscando. Supongo que las alarmas anti-apariciones siguen vigentes. Deben haber considerado el gran expediente que tengo. Pero no debo confiarme, siempre estoy atenta a cualquier movimiento y sonido extraño.

Desde mi guarida escucho la puerta principal abrirse, sé que es Malfoy porque ha respondido correctamente la pregunta. La monotonía me incomodaba. Aún con la imagen de él recién salido de la ducha, me lleno de valor y salgo de mi habitación, ni bien abro la puerta y salgo, escucho la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse.

Me la ponía más difícil. Me había enfrentado a tantas cosas, Lord Voldemort, mortífagos, carroñeros, hombres lobo, dementores y un sinfín de enemigos y no podía entablar una civilizada conversación con alguien al que apenas días atrás había visto completamente desnudo.

Pervertida, una vez más.

_Hormonas, las odio con todo mi ser._

No hay libros que me enseñen lo que debo hacer. Camino sigilosamente al cuarto de Malfoy, estoy dispuesta a tocar y me detengo a mitad de camino, cierro los ojos, respiro profundo y prosigo. Uno, dos, tres golpes. Y se abre la puerta.

―Vaya, sí que te tomó cinco días aprender a tocar la puerta, Granger―una frase cargada de sarcasmo.

Roja hasta la punta de mi nariz, bajé la mirada y mi coraje empezaba a escaparse.

―B-bueno, yo... ―cerré los ojos, tomé aire―lamento mucho lo que pasó―las palabras escaparon sin más de mi boca. Me enfoqué en mis botas.

―Granger, no me engañas. Sé que disfrutaste el espectáculo, de lo contrario no estarías mirando mi entrepierna.

Caí en cuenta que desde su perspectiva yo no miraba mis botas, mi coraje acababa de esfumarse.

―N-no, no―titubeé―¡No es lo que tú crees!

―Ya Granger, sólo por esta vez dejaré pasar este acto de perversión hacia mi persona. Sólo porque me divierte verte humillada.

Iba a cerrar la puerta; pero lo detuve a tiempo colocando mi bota en la puerta.

―Tenemos que hablar―escupí mis palabras.

―¿Otra vez?―dejó escapar un silbido―¿más quejas?

―No es eso―aún incómoda, empecé a jugar con los bordes de mi chompa―Quería preguntarte por cómo estaban las cosas allá afuera.

―Pues sólo árboles, granjas, campesinos y felicidad, nada más―y empezó a cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Lo detuve.

―Me refería si es que has ido al mundo mágico.

―¡Ah! ―hizo una pausa―No eres tan importante como creías ser. Tu nombre ni se asoma en las pequeñas notas―di un sobresalto de la impresión y al parecer lo notó―Al menos yo figuro como desaparecido, aún hay magos que se preocupan por mí...

Ya no lo escuchaba, estaba más concentrada en cuál podría ser el motivo de que no se me mencione; seguro sería una misión encubierta.

_Eso era muy extraño._

―Dejé unos ejemplares de El Profeta en la sala y al parecer no los has revisado―continuó.

―Gracias, iré a leerlos―aún sin prestarle atención, me aparté de la puerta para dirigirme a la sala.

―También tengo algo que decirte―su voz me detuvo.

―¿Tiene relevancia? ―sin voltearme le respondí.

―Es sobre La Frontera, el otro mundo que te dije.

No, él no debía enterarse más sobre el tema. Esa era la condición, sino todo se alteraría aún más. No habíamos arriesgado tanto y a tantos por esta causa.

―Vayamos a la sala entonces.

Salió de su cuarto y pasó delante de mí, chocó su casaca de cuero con mi mano derecha y pude ver que un pequeño pergamino cayó de su bolsillo. Caminé hacia donde había caído. Malfoy ya estaba en el primer piso, cogí el diminuto pergamino que estaba cuidadosamente enrollado y atado con una cinta roja. Quité la cinta, tenía una oración corta con una caligrafía pulcra, parecía que el emisor del mensaje no tenía mucho tiempo en ése momento, se podían ver gotas de tinta negra salpicadas. El contenido rezaba:

"_Confía en Granger."_

Me sorprendí bastante. ¿Quién escribiría este mensaje? No tenía idea. Pero al menos ya sabía un motivo por el que Malfoy siempre volvía y era un buen "rehén". Me inquietaba saber si aquella persona estaba al tanto de la situación. O tal vez Malfoy se había puesto en contacto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A: **

_Hola nuevos lectores, como habrán visto al inicio este capítulo ha sido reeditado :). Espero sus opiniones y agradecería también su apoyo mediante sus reviews, alertas y favoritos (si es que la historia les está agradando) de paso me harían infinitamente feliz. Recuerden que comentando enriquecen mi motivación :D._

_Nos vemos :D_

_CeZ__u_


	5. What Your Tears Hide

**Summary:** Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo: ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

**.**

**V**

_What Your Tears Hide_

_(Lo que esconden tus lágrimas)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Volví a enrollar el pergamino y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi blusa. Bajé de inmediato. No debía hacer esperar al señorito Malfoy. Llego al final de las escaleras y él ya está sentado en el mueble con las piernas cruzadas.

― Dime lo que tienes qué decir―me aventuré a imitar su tono de voz.

Al menos de esta forma puedo ocultar mi nerviosismo. Y claro no debo verlo a la cara. De inmediato él giró hacia donde estaba parada.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡No te he dado razón para que me dirijas así la palabra!―alzó la voz.

―Lo sé. Sólo quiero que vayas de una vez al punto. Y no le des vueltas al asunto, sé claro y directo―me crucé de brazos y caminé hacia uno de los sillones.

―El estar aislada del mundo te ha convertido en una vieja malhumorada―curvó sus labios indignado.

"_Muy gracioso, así es cómo uno se siente cuando les hablas."_

―¡Ya deja de desviarte del tema! ―mi nerviosismo estaba ganando, me calmé un poco y suspiré―Por favor.

―Perfecto...ahora―juntó los dedos de sus manos formando un triángulo―Dijiste que era ridículo que un mundo así existiera.

―Sí, y no me retracto―le mentí.

―No creas que he estado dándome la vida loca por allí―buscó mi mirada y de inmediato giré a otro lado―sé que lo has pensado―me acusó.

―No negaré ése hecho. Había evidencias suficientes.

―Fui al Mundo Mágico hace un par de días, estaba encubierto...por si tienes dudas―arrastró sus palabras―no entraré en detalles. De todos los que habitan el callejón Knockturn, sólo uno pudo darme una pista fehaciente―sonrió con superioridad.

―¿Así? ¿Qué te dijo entonces? ―simulé interés.

―Todas los magos y criaturas mágicas pensantes que no estaban de acuerdo a vivir bajo las leyes mágicas crearon ése mundo. Fue hace mucho tiempo.

―¿Quién fue tu informante? ―eso sí me daba curiosidad, lo miré y aguanté el encuentro de nuestros ojos.

―Un viejo loco, llevaba una capucha... ―no lo dejé terminar.

―¡¿Y no se te ocurrió que podía estar tendiéndote una trampa?! ―salté del sillón alterada.

―¡Y tú sigues creyendo que eres la única que tiene la razón en todo! ¿No es así? ¡¿Porque no empiezas por asumir responsabilidad por lo que sea que hayas hecho?! ―también se levantó del mueble y quedamos frente a frente.

A pesar de estar a distancia, él era mucho más alto que yo, tenía que levantar la cabeza hacia arriba, la adrenalina hacía que no sintiera nervios al mirarlo directo a los ojos. Pero sí, debo admitir que tiene razón, tomé las decisiones equivocadas y arruiné "nuestras" vidas.

―Tienes razón...Pero eso no quiere decir que puedas darte la libertad de preguntar abiertamente a cualquiera―reflexioné.

―¡Te dije que estaba encubierto!¡Sé cómo manejar este tipo de cosas!

―¿Encantamiento desilusionador? Hay magos experimentados que pueden saber a qué se enfrentan, también está _Homenum Revelio_ si es que has estado en un lugar cerrado, ¡O un ojo giratorio como el del Profesor Moody!

―Sé cómo defenderme Granger ¡no soy ningún idiota que anda por allí preguntando al azar! ―empezaba a ponerse rojo de la ira.

―¡Entonces qué significa esto! ―saqué el pequeño pergamino del bolsillo de mi blusa.

Estaba tan enojada y paranoica de que alguien supiera dónde me encontraba, que lo hice sin pensar. Ya no era la de antes. El miedo se estaba apoderando de mí. De inmediato me doy cuenta que he cometido un error. Voy cayendo en un error tras otro.

Malfoy dio un gran paso hacia mí para arrebatarme el pergamino. Quité el pergamino de su alcance y retrocedí hasta chocarme con el mueble.

―¡¿De dónde los tomaste?! ―sus feroces ojos grises se enfocaron en mí, juntó sus cejas hacia abajo y apretó los labios.

Me sentía intimidada, sus ojos hacían efecto en mí, aun así le respondí.

―¡Del suelo!¡Lo dejaste caer cuando bajamos las escaleras!

Extendió su mano para coger el pergamino y lancé lejos a Malfoy con un hechizo sin varita, acto seguido guardé el pergamino en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era muy ágil usando magia no verbal y sin varita. Pero no tuve en cuenta que Malfoy también podía hacer eso. Me lanzó el mismo hechizo y terminé cayendo detrás del mueble.

Nuestra pequeña conversación casi civilizada se había convertido en un duelo a muerte. Se acercó a grandes pasos hacia donde estaba tirada y le lancé un _Confundus_, Malfoy cayó de rodillas y aproveché para arrastrarme desde mi posición hasta las escaleras.

Ni bien llegué a los primeros escalones, me puse de pie para ir a resguardarme a mi dormitorio, empecé a subir unos cuantos pasos; y un tirón de los tobillos me detuvo, caí y me arrastró hacia él. Seguíamos en las escaleras, Malfoy estaba encima de mí, sus piernas a ambos lados de las mías. La adrenalina invadía todo mi cuerpo y empezamos a forcejear.

―¡¿Dónde tienes el puto pergamino?! ―lanzó sus palabras llenas de furia, mientras me sujetaba fuertemente las muñecas.

―¡No te diré nada! ¡Dime antes quien te lo dio! ―vociferé.

―¡Dónde está, he dicho inmunda sangre sucia!

Sentí que me había atravesado el pecho con sus palabras, me dolió mucho. Una vez más mis lágrimas ganaban la batalla.

―¡Ni se te ocurra llorar! ¡Dime dónde lo tienes!

―¡No!

―Entonces... ―bajó el tono de su voz―¡_Acc_..!

Levanté mi cabeza y la golpeé contra la suya. El impacto dio en su boca, su labio inferior estaba roto y empezó a sangrar. No dejaría que invoque el pergamino. Sus manos pasaron de sujetar mis muñecas a limpiarse la sangre.

―Maldita perra, pagarás por esto―dijo entre dientes a la vez que escupía un poco de sangre a un costado.

Aproveché la oportunidad para arrastrarme escaleras arriba e intentar sacar el pergamino del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Pero de nuevo Malfoy me sujetó de las piernas, el miedo se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo. Algo estaba perforando mi cabeza. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, imágenes confusas empezaron a cobrar vida en mi mente.

_Un forcejeo que terminó en una bofetada y podía sentir que jalaba mi cabello, arrancando unos cuantos pelos_.

―Así que...allí estaba―empezaba a jadear por el esfuerzo, entornó sus ojos en mi mano que se dirigía al jean.

Traté de quitármelo de encima, pero no podía. Empezamos a batallar, mientras él trataba de quitarme el pergamino y yo de mantenerlo dentro. Sentí que con el esfuerzo mi pantalón se estaba bajando. El contacto de sus manos sobre la piel de mi cadera me asustó. Recibí una fuerte hincada en mi cabeza, todo estaba dando vueltas y las imágenes llegaron nuevamente, era como revivir aquel momento.

_Aquella vez, sentí la piel herida, tenía rasguños. Luché con todas mis fuerzas; pero me golpeó, quedé seminconsciente y me bajó por completo los jeanes, quedé en ropa interior y procedió a hacer lo mismo con mi última prenda; poco le importó mis sollozos. Se había vuelto cruel._

―¡Ya basta! ...¡Ya... basta!¡Ya basta!¡Detente! ―empecé a gritarle entre sollozos.

Malfoy se detuvo y desde su posición me quedó mirando. Su expresión denotaba confusión, tapé mi cara con ambas manos. Ambos teníamos la respiración entrecortada,

―¿Qué fue...eso? ―fue lo primero que dijo. Su voz se fue apagando.

Caí en cuenta que mi mente había estado expuesta a la Legeremancia de Malfoy. No me había percatado por la lucha. No sé hasta qué punto Malfoy ha logrado ver, ahora mismo soy un mar de lágrimas. Revivir esos duros recuerdos me atormentan.

Aproveché su estado de confusión y me arrastré lo suficiente como para empezar de nuevo a subir las escaleras. Cuando llego al segundo piso, volteo y veo que Malfoy sigue mirando a la nada y de inmediato sus ojos grises se enfocan en mí, se levanta una vez más para subir; pero yo le doy la espalda y huyo a esconderme en mi dormitorio.

Una vez dentro, coloco hechizos protectores. Malfoy está del otro lado, golpeando la puerta. Sé que tengo que darle una respuesta y preguntarle sobre qué tanto había visto. Pero ahora no quería enfrentarme a él. Una vez más, él se estaba volviendo mi debilidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_Hola! Espero que el capítulo hay sido de su agrado, como se habrán dado cuenta la mente de Hermione es un laberinto y a todos tiene en ascuas sobre lo que oculta. Pero no se preocupen que pronto habrán respuestas ;D. Oh! y no me he olvidado de La Frontera, así que no crean que este fic no tiene sentido alguno. Espero sus opiniones y agradecería también su apoyo mediante sus reviews, alertas y favoritos (si es que la historia les está agradando) de paso me harían infinitamente feliz. Recuerden que comentando enriquecen mi motivación :D._

_Nos vemos :D_

_CeZu_


	6. Dancing Around The Lies

**Summary:** Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo: ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

**.**

**VI**

_Dancing Around The Lies_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me quedé dormida echa un ovillo al pie de la puerta de mi habitación, era ya de noche y yo seguía aferrada a mis piernas. No quería abandonar la seguridad de este espacio, aunque más bien poca seguridad.

Pensaba que en cualquier momento Malfoy y otros magos harían su entrada y me arrastrarían al Wizengamot.

Eso es lo que menos quiero, sólo debo esperar un tiempo más para que mi vía de escape esté lista. Sé cuáles eran las consecuencias de realizar esta misión, eran tantas que puse en duda si debía realizarla, y heme aquí, lo había logrado de alguna u otra forma.

Pero no contaba con que Bellatrix supiera más de la cuenta.

Y ahora también estaba el extraño mensaje que tenía Malfoy, que por cierto sigue guardado en mi bolsillo.

Los traumatizantes recuerdos vuelven a mí, no quería volver a verlos y menos a _él_, quien me había hecho tanto daño de todas las formas como se puede destruir a una persona. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Nunca más, me dije en aquel momento; y si toda ésa guerra no hubiera terminado tan trágicamente, todas las horribles experiencias jamás hubieran tenido lugar. La maldita guerra, ésa fue la razón para venir aquí.

Aún tengo él temor carcomiendo cada célula de mi cuerpo, miedo por mí, miedo por_ ella_, por nosotras. Algo ha salido mal. Lo sé, mi intuición me dice eso. Por primera vez decido hacerle caso; la lógica ha quedado atrás.

_Porque quien sabe cuántas leyes he transgredido en los últimos años_. Y yo sigo aquí, en una pieza, incapaz de saber el destino de todos los demás involucrados.

_¿Estarán bien los miembros restantes de la Orden y del Ejército de Dumbledore?_

Ellos confiaron en mí y no los defraudaré, los últimos recuerdos que tengo de ellos son borrosos. Todo fue tan rápido e inesperado. Quiero volver a verlos y sólo debo esperar un poco más, unos meses más y mi puerta de escape estará lista, claro que debo ser paciente; pero después de lo que Malfoy vio, no sé si deba seguir aquí.

Escucho unos pasos del otro lado de la puerta y se detienen. Malfoy debe estar al acecho. No puedo quedarme aquí eternamente, como si fuera un vampiro huyendo del sol semestral del polo norte. Por una parte quiero disfrutar del tiempo que nunca pude tener con Malfoy; sin embargo debo anteponer mi deber.

El bendito problema, es que mi mente es un libro abierto ahora, debido al intercambio que hice para la misión. Estoy vulnerable ante cualquiera que decida meterse en mi cabeza. Necesito aprender Oclumancia igual que Harry.

_¡Pero qué tonta! Debí haber practicado a escondidas de los chicos!_

_¿Pero quién podría entrenarme para ello?_

_Draco Malfoy._

Me respondo.

Parece que todo lo que haga siempre estará relacionado a él. Es algo totalmente descabellado luego de nuestro incidente de ayer no quiero arriesgarme. Si bien el mensaje dice que Malfoy debe confiar mí, no he hecho nada para darle una miserable razón.

Estoy en falta y encima yo lo metí en esto. Así que debo sacarlo de aquí. Eso es todo, ni que se diga más.

_Y sobre lo que vio...un borrado de memoria no le vendría mal._

Sonrío para mí misma, me pongo de pie, aliso mi ropa y acomodo unos cuantos pelos rebeldes de mi trenza detrás de mis orejas. Es hora de hacerle frente a todo el mundo. Cojo la perilla de la puerta y con un movimiento rápido la abro.

Malfoy está allí parado, sorprendido por mi repentina aparición. Me preparo y mentalmente digo:

_Obliviate._

Clavo mi mirada en él ansiosa por el resultado. Pero me doy con la ingrata sorpresa de que él sigue allí, su expresión ha cambiado a una inmutable; pero enfoca sus ojos en mí.

―Eso no funcionará conmigo, Granger―dice mi apellido con una voz más grave.

Me quedo estupefacta, sé que mi cara lo dice todo. Mi respiración empieza a ser pausada y la sangre ya no circula por mis venas; un ligero sudor empieza a aparecer en las palmas de mis manos y trago saliva.

―¿Cómo es... eso posible? ―la pregunta sale de mis labios en un murmullo.

―Clases de cómo ser un mortífago despiadado y no morir en el intento, lecciones impartidas por mi no tan querida y excéntrica tía Bellatrix Lestrange―escucho su voz grave en mi oreja, ha inclinado su cabeza en dirección a la mía―¿Te interesa tomar unas cuántas lecciones? ―me desafía.

Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna y trato de retroceder. Pero él me toma de ambas manos y me detiene, acerca su cabeza aún más y nuestras respiraciones chocan entre sí.

―Quiero... no. Te exijo que me digas todo lo que sabes―hace más presión sobre mis muñecas que casi ya no las siento.

―No.

―¡¿Y por qué no?! ¡¿Piensas que te seguiré en este estúpido juego de las escondidas por toda la vida?! ―arrastra cada palabra sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja.

―Tú decidiste permanecer conmigo―le respondo y siento mi corazón que empieza a escaparse.

―El pergamino, ¿te dice algo? ―se endereza y me mira directo a los ojos. Su mirada es penetrante y sus ojos más grises.

―Dime...quién fue.

―Responde primero a lo que te dije.

―No es buena idea. Tú no debes enterarte más de lo que ya sabes―hablé rápido casi enredándome con mis palabras.

―Tampoco es buena idea ocultarte de todos, por lo que has hecho Granger. ¿Mataste a alguien?

Me sorprendió bastante su pregunta.

―No. Te equivocas.

_En el fondo sé que es mentira._

―Te propongo algo―ahora me mira con superioridad ―Puedo enseñarte Oclumancia... ―le corté.

―¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

―Excelente. Así nos entenderemos más rápido―sonrió con arrogancia―Como te decía, te enseño Oclumancia, esa mente tuya es un mar de secretos que quiero usar para mi provecho y de paso responder a muchas de mis preguntas.

―Al final serás tú quien le sacará beneficio.

―Granger, si no te instruyo, quién sabe si cuando te capturen serás un blanco fácil. Imagínate, eres un libro abierto, no habrá necesidad de interrogatorios molestos, penetrar tu mente es tan fácil como hacer enfadar a Weasley.

_Maldito. Debo admitirlo, tiene razón._

―Estoy en la obligación de aceptar tu oferta. Pero no me has dado la garantía de que no averiguarás más de la cuenta.

―Para eso te enseñaré. Para que cuando llegue a esos recuerdos que tanto reprimes, me expulses de esa pequeña y alborotada cabeza tuya―puso un dedo en mi frente.

_No son exactamente esos recuerdos dolorosos a los que me refería._

―De aceptar el pacto necesito que me confíes algo a cambio, la información que puede que encuentres es clasificada y sólo yo tengo acceso.

―¿Tan importante eres? ―soltó una risa―Bien―hizo una pausa.―Asumo que quieres saber en realidad quién es el emisor del mensaje, ¿no es así? ―colocó su brazo derecho sobre la pared inclinándose ligeramente hacia mí.

―Sí―asentí.

Pensó por unos segundos su respuesta, parece que empezaba a dudar sobre darme aquella información. Bajó la cabeza y de inmediato la levantó, fijó sus fríos ojos grises en los míos. Me estremecí ante el contacto de nuestros ojos. Quitó su mano de la pared y retrocedió unos pasos, ahora podía verle de perfil, la tenue luz de la lámpara detrás de él formaba sombras en su rostro, le daba un aspecto más misterioso.

―Fue mi madre―una respuesta directa y firme.

―¿Tu madre? ―no lo creía, era una respuesta inesperada.

_¿Qué podría saber Narcissa Malfoy? mejor dicho la pregunta sería ¿qué tanto pueden saber las hermanas Black?_

Voltea hacia mí y ahora le da la espalda a la lámpara, su rostro está completamente ensombrecido. Puedo notar que sus ojos brillan a duras penas ante la incredulidad de mi pregunta.

―Sí, fue ella. Además... ella fue quien me dijo que fuera a La Frontera.

Ahora sí. Me ha dejado sin palabras. Sólo atino a mirarlo desconcertada mientras él mantiene su expresión. Ambos nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, iluminados por tan sólo esa pequeña lámpara cuya luz parece que se extinguirá en cualquier momento, y su muerte llega antes de lo esperado, empieza a titilar ligeramente, una, dos veces, y quedamos por completo sumidos en la oscuridad.

Por el bien de todos nosotros, debo aceptar su propuesta. Aunque mi vida tal y como la conozco sea una vil mentira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

_Hola :)_

_Sé que he demorado bastante en actualizar, en la última actualización mencioné que una beta me estaría ayudando; pero hasta la fecha no me ha vuelto a contactar :/ y el tiempo que tengo no es mucho, además no quiero que este fanfic se extienda por¿años? (me refiero por la demora de actualización no que serán un millón de capítulos) Prefiero que sean meses puesto que no dispondré de tiempo necesario en un futuro cercano. _

_Muchas gracias por apoyar este fanfic, de no ser por ustedes no tendría el ánimo suficiente para poder actualizar. No se preocupen que son varios capítulos que tengo escritos y los subiré semanalmente pero los tendré que revisar 100 veces. TT TT_

_Ahora sí, fugo al Natsumatsuri lml._

_¿REVIEWS?_


	7. Life ¿goes on?

**Summary:** Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo: ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

**.**

**VII**

_Life Goes On?_

_(La Vida ¿Continúa?)_

.

.

Han pasado un par de días desde que pactamos el trato con Malfoy. A decir verdad pensé que las lecciones serían extremas y que me torturaría mañana, tarde, día y noche; pero no fue así. Me maldigo por haber aceptado la propuesta. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente para buscar a Malfoy y lo veo allí echado en el sofá leyendo con una expresión inmutable.

―¡Oye, quedamos en que me enseñarías Oclumancia!¡No puedes estar allí dándote la vida de holgazán!―me acerqué al sofá y observé que Malfoy estaba leyendo nada más y nada menos que un libro _muggle_.

Me sorprendía de cierta forma su recién adquirido interés por los _muggles_, pero porque consultar libros cuando me tenía a mí, sé todo sobre ellos. Da por casualidad que he vivido con ellos, se supone que debo ser su fuente de sabiduría.

―Granger, es mi tiempo de lectura, ¿te importaría no molestar? ―su insolencia era desconcertante.

―¡No! ¡A duras penas hemos practicado Oclumancia cinco veces! ―le reclamé, ya estaba harta, tengo un intenso deseo por aprender de una buena vez por todas.

―Deberías saber cuáles son tus límites―cerró el libro y se sentó. ― Las cinco veces que te he enseñado Oclumancia, lo único que llegas a hacer es desmayarte―clavó sus ojos en mí.

Pude sentir como se hacía paso fácilmente en mi mente, percibí una serie de hincadas que fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para que me derrumbara en el piso. No había nada que lo detuviera y tan pronto como empezó se retiró de mi mente. Quedé tendida sobre la alfombra de la sala y empecé a ver todo borroso.

_Odio parecer una debilucha. _

Intento ponerme de pie con las pocas fuerzas que mis brazos pueden proporcionarme y con mucha dificultad sólo llego a sentarme. Mi cabeza me da vueltas y empiezo a sentir náuseas, me tapo la boca de inmediato.

―Te dije que tienes límites, y éste es el tuyo―hizo aparecer una cubeta frente a mí―.Ni se te ocurra ensuciar la alfombra―me da un último vistazo antes de irse a su dormitorio.

_A veces es tan despreciable._

Mi cabeza da más vueltas que durante una aparición y sólo procuro coger la cubeta con mis temblorosas manos y descargo todo el contenido de mi estómago allí. Adiós desayuno y almuerzo. Odio esto, pero no debo darme por vencida.

_Debo practicar y endurecer las barreras de mi frágil mente. _

Hago que la cubeta quede limpia de nuevo y trato de cambiar de posición, pues mis piernas se están adormeciendo. Espero un rato hasta sentir que el hormigueo ha desaparecido, me levanto lentamente sujetándome del mueble y me dirijo a mi habitación algo tambaleante. Poco a poco voy subiendo por las escaleras, me aferro a la baranda para impulsarme a duras cuestas; pero me quedo a mitad del camino sólo para toparme con Malfoy bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, noto que está muy bien arreglado.

Pantalones oscuros, camisa blanca y un saco negro. Su cabello ha crecido un poco pues varios mechones rubios caen con rebeldía sobre su frente.

―No quiero verte en la sala cuando vuelva―dijo tajante.

―Mis intenciones no son esas―le respondo aburrida.

―Más te vale―hace una señal de despedida con su mano y sale por la puerta.

Doy un largo suspiro.

_Y yo aquí encerrada sin salir. _

Dejo caer lentamente mi cuerpo sobre el peldaño de la escalera, junto mis piernas contra mi pecho y suspiro. Devuelta a los viejos tiempos cuando fuimos fugitivos con Harry y Ron.

_Esto no es justo. ¿Por qué él puede salir a disfrutar y yo no?_

La respuesta es simple, porque estoy siendo buscada. Puede que en los diarios no se diga nada sobre mí, así que supongo que tienen bien cubierta mi búsqueda.

_Menos mal que la metiche de Rita Skeeter aún no mete sus narices._

Llevo buen tiempo aquí encerrada, en algún momento debo salir; pero tengo la certeza de que si lo hago estaré en graves problemas. Pero mis ganas de salir de esta jaula son mucho más grandes, alguna excusa debe haber.

Tenemos comida suficiente, claro, al final soy yo quien cocina. Felizmente el señorito Draco Malfoy sabe hervir agua con varita, doy gracias a que tuvimos clases de Pociones. Al inicio estuvo renuente a realizar labores domésticas, pero como dicen por allí uno se adapta a las circunstancias.

_Así que Malfoy..._

Entonces se me ocurre que el único pretexto apunta a mi rehén. Hoy es cinco de junio, sino mal recuerdo es su cumpleaños.

_No estaría nada mal comprarle un pastel de cumpleaños a Draco Malfoy._

_Inaudito._

De alguna forma siento que está dentro de mis obligaciones hacerle este presente. Es algo totalmente descabellado, jamás me hubiera imaginado hacerle un presente. O es que las náuseas no me permiten pensar claro. Tal vez deba descansar un poco para aclarar mi mente; sin embargo la idea de comprarle un pastel merodea por mi cabeza como un dementor acechando a su víctima.

Será la primera y la última me digo. No pierdo nada con hacer esto, así que me pongo de pie con determinación. Si lo pienso una vez más estoy segura que no lo haré, así que automáticamente me dirijo a la salida para realizar una aparición.

Estoy en Londres _muggle_ de nuevo. Se está haciendo de noche y las luces de los postes empiezan a encenderse. No lo pienso ni por un segundo y camino directo a la primera pastelería que encuentro.

La tienda es pequeña, acogedora con luces cálidas, sólo hay unas cuantas personas en el local. Miro al mostrador que está a mi derecha, hay diversos pasteles del día ubicados en dos filas. Pero de todos ellos hay uno que llama mi atención: es una torta con un entramado de colores verde y plateado como si estuviera destinada a un Slytherin. Es el pastel indicado me digo, voy a hacer el pedido, lo pago y me lo entregan cuidadosamente colocado dentro de una caja blanca con las iniciales de la pastelería.

_Bueno no hay nada más que hacer aquí. _

Salgo de la tienda y me doy cuenta de que ha oscurecido por completo. Tal vez podría darme una vuelta por aquí, no creo que de entre todas las personas que empiezan a salir de sus centros de labores alguien pueda reconocerme. Ya tengo experiencia con esto de jugar a las escondidas, un rato más por la ciudad no hará daño a nadie.

Empiezo a caminar sin rumbo alguno. En serio necesitaba estirar mis piernas; pero creo que después de lo que me parecen horas debo volver a casa.

_Ni modo._

Suspiro por segunda vez en el día y procedo a buscar un lugar seguro para poder hacer la aparición. Llego a una avenida muy transitada, los carros pasan a una velocidad moderada, pero del otro lado diviso un callejón que luce a primera vista como una zona tangible. Estoy dispuesta a cruzar al otro lado, sólo debo esperar que el semáforo cambie a rojo para poder hacerlo.

Cuando el semáforo ha cambiado de color, me dispongo a cruzar. Miro hacia la acera del frente y creo estar aún débil, porque es una alucinación quien está delante de mí, ¿o no lo es? A medida que voy dando los primero pasos, sé que mis ojos no me engañan.

Es real.

Lo veo allí parado con sus ojos verdes fijos en mí, ambos cruzamos miradas. Trago saliva, tengo la garganta seca, sólo pronuncio su nombre en silencio y mis labios quedan entreabiertos.

Frente a mí está Harry Potter.

Ambos empezamos a caminar acercándonos poco a poco, puedo vislumbrar que está tenso, lo conozco lo suficiente para saber que está preparado para cualquier cosa. Busco sus ojos verdes y me concentro en ellos, estoy tan nerviosa que involuntariamente le sonrío como siempre lo hacía en el colegio. Grave error. Sus facciones se tensan aún más, su mandíbula la mantiene firmemente apretada y sus labios son sólo una delgada línea en su rostro.

Sé que nuestro encuentro es inminente, no creo que nada salga bien de esto. Cierro mis ojos, tomo aire profundamente para poder concentrarme aprovechando el tumulto y sin que Harry y las otras personas en la cercanía lo noten, me desvanezco del lugar para aparecerme en la puerta de la casa de mi "abuela".

Estoy tranquila después de todo, pudo haber sido peor. Soy consciente de eso. Entro y saco el pastel de la caja. Me doy cuenta que estoy mucho más relajada de lo normal, se supone que después de una experiencia como esta debo estar echa un manojo de nervios y eso es extraño. Llevo el pastel a la entrada del cuarto de Malfoy y lo dejo allí.

En cualquier momento Malfoy llegará. Lo sé porque ya casi es media noche, por lo tanto me preparo para no verlo encerrándome en mi cuarto. Cierro la puerta, me deslizo sobre ella hasta caer al piso sentada y abrazo mis piernas. Mentalmente hago un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado allá en Londres, unas cuantas lágrimas empiezan a deslizarse sobre mis mejillas y terminan su camino en mi mandíbula para luego caer sobre mis brazos.

Las lágrimas no son de miedo, son de felicidad. De felicidad, porque gracias a que he cumplido correctamente mi misión, he logrado que Malfoy en esta realidad haya cumplido un año más de vida y que mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter siga viviendo. He completado mi trabajo. He salvado dos vidas y estoy orgullosa por ello.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacan de mi letargo. No me había percatado que Malfoy ya estaba de vuelta.

―Supongo que debo decir gracias―escucho su voz del otro lado de la puerta.

―No es necesario―le respondo.

―Bien―hace una larga pausa. ―Tengo algo aquí que podría interesarte.

_¿Algo que me podría interesar? _

De inmediato me paro y limpio las lágrimas de mi rostro, abro la puerta pero no veo a Malfoy allí. Salgo al pasillo y una voz en mi oído izquierdo me encrespa.

―Sabía que caerías en mis redes rápidamente―una sonrisa llena de suficiencia decora su rostro.

―Si es algo de mi interés, es obvio que no lo pasaría por alto―entrecierro mis ojos.―Ahora dime, ¿qué es? ―retrocedo unos cuántos pasos hasta estar dentro de mi habitación, no confío en lo que Malfoy podría hacer. Desde que tuvimos nuestra pelea trato de mantener distancia con él.

―Ya que tanto me recriminas por no cumplir mi parte del trato, he decidido que esta información la tomes de mi mente. Tómalo como una práctica. Para que veas que estoy siendo agradecido por el pastel, te dejaré el camino fácil hacia mi mente.

_Oh. Qué generoso de su parte._

―Gracias. Pero me gustan más los retos.

―¿Qué esperas entonces? ―me desafía extendiendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Apunto con mi varita y pronuncio―_Legeremens_―cierro los ojos para poder concentrarme mejor y entrar en su mente. Estoy adentrándome, todo a mi alrededor es como una especie de neblina y frente a mí aparece un laberinto que va desmoronándose a medida que me acerco.

―_Me la estás poniendo fácil._

―_Entonces, ¿tienes ya la suficiente práctica como para soportar todo?_ ―escucho el eco de su voz.

―_Ya te dije que me gustan los retos._

―_Veamos qué puedes hacer._

Frente a mí se levantó una gran muralla la cual intenté destruirla, pero mi ataque tuvo un efecto inverso. Sentí que mi mente era taladrada sin piedad alguna y de un momento a otro me encontré ante una escena que nunca más me hubiera jurado a recordar.

―_¡No!_

Empecé a cerrar mi mente, pero la presencia de Malfoy seguía allí y no podía hacer nada.

―_¡No quiero ver eso! ¡No quiero hacerlo!_

Empiezo a ver una habitación totalmente sucia y manchas de sangre salpicadas en las cuatro paredes, es horrible y cada fragmento de ese recuerdo lo es, ya sé lo que está en medio de la habitación.

―_¡No quiero ver eso! _

Uso todas mis fuerzas para sacar a Malfoy de allí y logro hacerlo a último momento cuando siento que voy a desvanecerme allí mismo. Ambos caemos al piso con la respiración entrecortada, mis ojos permanecen cerrados y siento que voy a desmayarme. Todo en mi cabeza da vueltas y me desmorono allí sin más, puedo vislumbrar a duras penas la silueta de Malfoy recostada en la pared con la varita en mano.

―Joder Granger...jamás creí que matarías a Weasley.

Sólo percibo esas palabras lejanas y de allí todo se vuelve oscuro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_¡Hola! :D Les prometí un capítulo semanal y aquí está, unas cuantas horas de retraso pero bueno ya está subido. Ya varias veces, miento han sido 3 veces, me han dicho que tengo un SERIO problema con las comas, así que si alguien por allí me podría indicar en qué partes está mal empleada sería una gran ayuda *-*. Lo de buscar betas no creo que funcione conmigo, más que nada es por el tiempo pues no dispongo mucho de él, algún día lo obligaré a que sea mío xD._

_Gracias por apoyar la historia con sus rr, alertas y favoritos :3 me motiva a seguir escribiendo más capítulos~ Por cierto,¿alguien que le guste el anime? estoy viendo una serie: Aldnoah/zero y el "antagonista" me hace recordar mucho a Draco :'( todo el mundo está en su contra, pero tiene sus motivos claro está D:_

_Corre sangre Weasley..._

_Próximo capítulo un nuevo POV. lml_

_Alguien quiere apoyar la causa de llegar a fin de mes o del próximo mes xD con 50 alertas y favoritos? *-* #MetaDelMes_

_¿Creen que este capítulo merece algún review? _

_Escriban sus opiniones del capítulo, soy muy feliz cuando los leo :B _

_Uh by the way, I can see ghosts here~_


	8. Doubt & Trust

**Summary:** Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo: ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N/A:**

_Antes de empezar este capítulo para los que han leído ya este fanfic se habrán dado cuenta de que he quitado algunos capítulos. De hecho no es así, sólo dos capítulos que parecían más bien relleno de Naruto o Bleach han sido fusionados con otros dos, la historia no cambia es la misma :D ah! y también he reeditado algunos capítulos, por la mala puntuación y etc que tanto me persigue hasta en pesadillas._

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

**.**

**VIII**

_Doubt & Trust_

_(Duda y Confianza)_

.

.

_Draco Malfoy_

No creí que Granger hubiera mejorado con la Legeremancia, intenta sacarme de su mente, pero me impongo. Logro ver una habitación iluminada a duras penas, tiene paredes de un color ocre manchadas por la humedad y en otras partes con la pintura descascarándose, pero lo que llama mi atención no es el completo estado de deterioro de ése lugar sino las gotas rojas salpicadas por todas partes, como si fuera la escena de un horroroso crimen. Siento que empieza a empujarme con mucha más fuerza, una neblina empieza a envolver todo el lugar, con un último intento busco el origen de toda ésa sangre hasta que lo localizo. Ronald Weasley yace despedazado en medio de la habitación como si algo hubiera salido de sus entrañas. Reprimo una arcada. La neblina se hace más espesa y siento que tiran de mi espalda, doy un último vistazo y allí en una esquina veo a Granger acurrucada sollozando con la varita aferrada a su mano. Un empujón mucho más fuerte me expulsa por completo y mi espalda impacta fuertemente contra la pared.

La horrible imagen está adherida a mi mente y el fuerte dolor en mi espalda no ayuda en nada por reprimir ése recuerdo. Empiezo a cerrar lentamente los ojos para tratar de despejarme un poco, pero antes le dirijo unas palabras a Granger.

―Joder Granger... jamás creí que matarías a Weasley.

Fue lo único que sale de mi boca antes de ver Granger caer inconsciente. De todas formas esto no me sorprende para nada, sabía de antemano que algo como esto sucedería y ella cayó en mi trampa, así que no tengo de qué preocuparme. Empiezo a normalizar mi respiración, escenas como ésa no se ven todos los días.

_Es cierto... Weasley. ¿Cómo es posible que Granger haya asesinado a la comadreja?_

He visto a la comadreja en acción durante la batalla de Hogwarts, es obvio que seguía vivo y coleando para desgracia de la comunidad mágica ¿en qué momento murió? Jamás me hubiera imaginado que la patética vida de Ronald Weasley terminara a manos de Granger. Se supone que son amigos, amantes, lo que sea que unan a esos infelices, no que se estén matando como dos salvajes. En fin, la próxima vez que entre en su mente no tendré piedad alguna_._

Veo a Granger tendida en el piso y no me atrevo a acercarme. Quiero salir de aquí de una buena vez, necesito despejar mi mente después de todo lo ocurrido, pero antes debo recuperar algo que me pertenece. No tengo la necesidad de aproximarme a ella para conseguirlo, con un hechizo no verbal invoco el pergamino que aún está en su poder. Es el último objeto entregado por mi madre que tengo, además de su varita. Recuerdo sus últimas palabras antes de que desapareciera de mi lado.

―"_Has caso a lo que dice el pergamino."_

Y claro que le hice caso. De la nada aparece Granger, me arrastra con ella a un puto lugar desconocido y me oculta información ¿Cómo es posible que deba confiar en ella? Cualquiera fueran los motivos de mi madre, estoy cumpliendo en parte. Pero no me siento cómodo conviviendo con la sangre sucia.

Bajo las escaleras tranquilamente como si nada hubiese ocurrido, estoy dispuesto a salir de esa casa para seguir con mi búsqueda de una entrada a la Frontera, algo que incluso mi abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy jamás logró completar. Y es que mi madre antes de entregarme el pergamino mencionó que encontrara el lugar de los cuentos de mi abuelo. Se supone que en su época, muchos magos buscaban ése lugar, se contaban historias increíbles y de allí nacieron los cuentos que me narraba antes de dormir.

Salgo de la casa y hago una aparición en uno de los barrios de mala fe de Londres muggle, odio estos lugares, al menos el cambiar mi apariencia ayuda lo suficiente, pero no durará mucho tiempo.

El Señor Tenebroso ha caído, así que en este mundo ya no hay lugar para los mortífagos. Soy consciente de que en algún momento seré juzgado por todo lo que he hecho. Pero eso no importa ahora, pues todo esto para mí es nuevo y está condenadamente puesto de cabeza, debo cooperar con Granger, eso fue lo que mi madre me encargó.

Llego a uno de los tantos callejones que he visitado. Desde un inicio me di cuenta que eran habitados por magos clandestinos, y es aquí donde varias veces algunas veelas controladas por otros magos han intentado seducirme o robarme algo. Todo esto es repugnante. Se supone que huyo de Granger, no quiero permanecer mucho tiempo con ella. Huyo del Ministerio de Magia, por haber participado en el asesinato de Dumbledore; y también de mi destino. Estoy tan concentrado en mi patética vida cuando una voz desagradable llama mi atención.

―Jovencito... sé a la perfección quién eres―escuché una risa que me heló por completo.

No sé qué pretende el vago, trago saliva y siento que empiezo a sudar, tengo mi mano derecha lista para coger mi varita en cualquier momento y lentamente lo miro de reojo, el hombre sonríe socarronamente mostrando su incompleta dentadura. Pero aún sigo sin verle el rostro, una gran capucha negra cubre la parte superior.

―Me siento halagado de que por fin me prestes atención―noto que empieza a sobarse los nudillos.

―Suelta lo que tengas que decir anciano―digo entre dientes aún de espaldas.

―Ya veo...―hace una larga pausa y ríe de nuevo. ―Mejor no te quito más tu tiempo.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿Sólo eso? ¿Querías que te mirara nomás, viejo loco? ¡Pues sigue allí pudriéndote!―volteo a verlo lleno de furia.

―Eso seguiré haciendo, pudrirme. De todas formas estoy condenado―empieza a reír, pero es interrumpido por una severa tos.

No tengo pensado seguir perdiendo mi tiempo con el anciano y empiezo a dar marcha, pero su voz me detiene una vez más.

―La chica... ―otro ataque de tos.

Lo miro atónito. El hombre levanta la cabeza y puedo vislumbrar unos ojos amarillos luminosos, eso se me hace muy raro, jamás había visto algo así. Resto importancia a su imagen y me concentro en sus palabras.

_¿A qué se refería con la chica? Siempre he venido por estos lares solo, jamás acompañado. A menos que...¿Granger?_

―Adivinaste muchacho...será mejor que te des prisa.

_¿Leyó lo que pensaba? ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Mi mente es una bóveda impenetrable!_

―No es el momento para explicaciones. En estos momentos han ido por ella―su voz suena muy seria.

―¡¿A qué te refieres?!―me acerco a zancadas para cogerlo del cuello de su capa. ―¡Será mejor que hables rápido!―lo amenazo.

―No pierdas el tiempo conmigo, sólo vuelve con la chica y sácala de allí―habló con dificultad.

―¡Pero dime quiénes han ido por ella!―hago más fuerza en mi agarre.

―Sólo ve por ella ¡Ve muchacho!―alza su voz sin llegar a ser un grito.

Suelto su capa y el anciano se recuesta contra la pared, respirando con dificultad. Es difícil de creer todo lo que dijo, pero por alguna extraña razón siento que es verdad todo lo que dijo. Debo ir por Granger, mi madre quería que confiara en ella.

Me alejo lo suficiente del viejo loco y hago una aparición en la entrada de la casa. Miro a mi alrededor, está empezando a amanecer y el aire frío impacta contra mi rostro, no veo nada sospechoso en las cercanías salvo la nula actividad de los _muggles _del pueblo. Entonces recuerdo que justo antes de que inicie la Batalla de Hogwarts una ráfaga de viento helado nos envolvió como prediciendo un mal augurio. No soy de creer en estas pendejadas, pero la situación lo amerita.

_Buscar a Granger, buscar a Granger._

Me repito mentalmente esas tres palabras una y otra vez ¿Desde cuándo me importa la vida de la amiga de San Potter? ¿Por qué me tomo la molestia de velar por su seguridad? ¿Preocuparme por la sangre sucia? Estoy casi seguro de que me ha lanzado un _Imperio,_ pero lo descarto de inmediato, la rata de biblioteca no sería incapaz de lanzarme una maldición, no está dentro de su moral ¿Y qué hay del cuerpo mutilado de la comadreja?

Estoy empezando a desesperarme, suelto un gruñido y entro raudo a la casa, subo las escaleras para asegurarme de que Granger sigue allí, a penas llego al segundo piso cuando siento una explosión seguida de algo que atraviesa la fachada, todo a mi alrededor tiembla. Logro colocar mis manos sobre la pared para sostenerme mientras busco entre la nube de polvo al causante del ataque, pero logro ver justo a tiempo una serie de hechizos que se dirigen hacia mí, logro esquivarlos y ocultarme para poder ver a mis atacantes. En la entrada hay dos figuras encapuchadas con máscaras doradas, no son de los mortífagos, sus máscaras sólo cubren mitad de su rostro como antifaces.

Esos malnacidos me han hecho perder valiosos segundos, tal vez son ellos a los que se refería el vagabundo, inmediatamente coloco hechizos protectores en el pasillo. Corro hacia la habitación de Granger, abro la puerta y coloco una barrera en ella. Granger sigue tirada como una muñeca de trapo, no sé si despertará. Y a decir verdad no quiero cargarla.

_Cargando a una sangre sucia. Incluso si por ello fuera expiado de mis pecados en el infierno, no lo haría._

Pero hay algo que no cuadra aquí. No son esos enmascarados, no es Granger. Soy yo. No sé qué demonios hago aquí tratando de ayudar a la _sangre sucia_. Le echo un rápido vistazo y las palabras de mi madre resuenan en mi mente.

―"_Has caso a lo que dice el pergamino."_

_No, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi pellejo por ésa... ¿Pero y si sigo las órdenes de mi madre?_

La observó una vez más, el tiempo apremia y sé que estoy perdiendo el tiempo entre huir de esas personas o sacar a Granger de esta. Debo estar completamente loco si elijo obedecer a mi madre.

―_Aguamenti_―dirijo el chorro de agua a la cara de Granger el cual tiene un efecto inmediato.

―¡Ah!―lanza un grito y empieza a buscar el origen del hechizo, obviamente no tarda en localizarme y asesinarme con la mirada. A pesar de la situación me divierte su escenita.

―¡Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso!

―No tenía otra opción ¡Ahora coge tus cosas que nos vamos! ―giro hacia la puerta manteniéndome en guardia. Sus ojos recorren la misma dirección que tomaron los míos y veo la angustia reflejada en ellos.

―¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué hiciste Malfoy?! ¡Al demonio contigo! ¡Sabía que no debía dejarte ir por allí deambulando!

―¡No he hecho nada! ¡Ahora calla y deja tu estúpido drama que nos vamos ya!

―¡A mí no me mandes como a tus amigotes!

―¡Entonces hazlo por las buen... !―una explosión me interrumpe y siento que algo ha impactado con fuerza mi brazo derecho, es más, me empieza a doler a horrores. Busco a Granger y la localizo cerca de mí hecha un ovillo protegiéndose de los escombros.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Colocarme un encantamiento desilusionador y dejar que se la llevaran así sin más o cumplir la voluntad de mi madre? Siempre he huido cuando la situación no estaba a mi favor, en estos momentos no me conviene involucrarme en el destino de Granger. Debe haber una razón para que se la lleven, talvez la muerte de la comadreja.

_O cumplir con mi madre._

Las dos figuras ingresan y se enfocan en Granger.

―Es ella.

―Así es.

Sus voces son muy graves, deduzco que son hombres de mediana edad. Ambos empiezan a caminar lentamente en dirección hacia ella, cautelosos como si se acercaran a una criatura peligrosa que en cualquier momento se lanzará sobre ellos. El primer hombre se adelanta a su compañero, al parecer no han notado mi presencia y me aprovecho de ésa ventaja para observar la escena con detenimiento. Granger está consternada, mantiene la boca entreabierta y sujeta firmemente la varita. Yo no me muevo, la voz de mi madre invade mis pensamientos.

―"_Has caso a lo que dice el pergamino."_

_Confía en Granger._

Me repito una y otra vez, el tiempo transcurre extremadamente lento frente a mis ojos, los movimientos del hombre se ralentizan y la respiración de Granger también. Puedo escuchar el eco de los latidos de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos y una vez más se desata una lucha dentro de mí.

_Ayudar a Granger o cumplir con mi madre._

Sería en vano mantener una lucha contra estos dos, tengo el brazo lesionado y para colmo de males soy diestro. Estoy jodido a más no poder, tengo una clara desventaja. Nunca antes me había sentido tan inútil, se supone que los magos somos poderosos, la magia es poder, algo empieza a arder dentro mí ¿furia por sentirme acorralado? Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente como si fuera mi último aliento, para cuando los abro me encuentro empujando al enmascarado y lo derrumbo al piso. Ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que he hecho. Granger se queda mirando estupefacta la escena.

―¡Levántate!―le grito para sacarla de su letargo.

Me giro hacia el otro hombre y con un hechizo no verbal y sin varita lo mando a volar fuera de la habitación. La magia es poder y ella recorre por mis venas, está en mi sangre, tengo poder.

―¡_Expelliarmus_!―escucho a Granger chillar a mis espaldas y el enmascarado, al que antes había derribado, choca contra la pared opuesta.

―Tienes todo lo que necesitas ¿no? ―me dirijo hacia ella esquivando algunas tablas de madera.

―Sí. Siempre estoy preparada ¿Quiénes son ellos?

―No tengo ni la más puta idea―mi comentario hace que Granger abra exageradamente los ojos. ―Será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí―con un hechizo no verbal invoco mi varita y la guardo.

―¡No podemos irnos de aquí!― está alterada nuevamente.

―Podemos y lo haremos―mi escasa paciencia se está esfumando.

―Entonces lárgate tú porque yo no me muevo de aquí ni un sólo milímetro.

―Si serás... ―cierro la boca antes de soltarle otra palabra, a veces me dan ganas de estrangularla por ser tan terca. ―¿Te das cuenta que hay dos intrusos aquí y existe la posibilidad de que vengan más? ―cojo su brazo con mi mano izquierda y la saco de la habitación.

―¡Malfoy suéltame!―empieza a clavar sus uñas en mi mano.

―¡Puedes usar magia, no sé por qué pierdes el tiempo maltratando mi única mano sana!― la suelto de un tirón.

―Escucha, no podemos irnos de aquí. Bueno al menos yo no puedo salir de aquí.

―Déjate de cojudeces y de estropear la huida. No hagas que me siga arrepintiendo de lo que he hecho.

―¿Arrepentirte por ayudar a una sangre sucia? Esa fue tu decisión. Tú elegiste hacerlo y no puedes dar marcha atrás―su voz se fue apagando poco a poco. ―Yo tampoco puedo volver en mis pasos, pero puedo crear un nuevo camino. Por eso te pido que no nos vayamos de éste lugar.

¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No debo dejarme atraer por sus palabras. Pero el mensaje que dejo mi madre me acecha sin piedad.

―¡Ya por Merlín, basta!¡Nos vamos y punto final! Te diré todo lo que sé si es que cooperas conmigo y no abras más esa boca―la cojo del cuello de su chaqueta y la atraigo hacia mí. ―Te pones en mi contra una vez más y te transfiguro en el primer animal que se me ocurra ¿entendiste?

―¡Me importan un rábano tus estúpidas amenazas, Malfoy! Por si no te diste cuenta, ya no estamos en Hogwarts, tal vez allí podías hacerte el bravucón ¡pero no aquí!

―¡A la mierda contigo!¡Ya me cansaste!―la suelto de un empujón y me alejo de ella antes de que no pueda controlarme más y lanzarle una imperdonable.

―¡Espera!¡Malfoy!―me da alcance.―Mencionaste que querías ir a la Frontera ¿no es así?―capta mi atención de inmediato, sus ojos le brillan porque sabe que he caído en sus redes.

―He buscado la puta entrada como un demonio ¡y nada! Ahora vienes tú a decirme seguro que si sabes sobre el asunto y que tienes tus razones para no abrir tu estúpida boca.

―Tienes razón... ayúdame a defender este lugar―titubea un poco. ― No pueden ellos entrar aquí. Una de las entradas a la Frontera está aquí, pero aún no está lista―por primera vez me mira suplicante.

―¡Maldita seas!¡Y yo como un jodido cabrón de mierda buscando la puta entrada! ¡¿Te has puesto a pensar en todo el trabajo que me hubiera ahorrado?!

―Malfoy... cálmate...

―Detente allí mismo Hermione Granger.

Una voz grave hace eco en toda la casa, ambos intercambiamos confusas miradas manteniéndonos alertas, cuando una explosión en el cuarto de Granger nos sobresalta y bajamos rápidamente las escaleras. Varita en mano buscamos a más intrusos y estos aparecen tanto en la entrada como en el segundo piso. Me doy cuenta que en mi caso sería inútil usar varita, tengo el brazo derecho herido y jamás he hecho un hechizo de curación; Granger parece ser más capaz de defenderse.

―Granger tendrás que mantenernos a ambos a cubierto.

―¿Qué harás tú?― gira hacia mí visiblemente preocupada.

―Soy diestro y tengo el brazo lesionado, me limitaré a lanzar hechizos no verbales aun así no tengo mucha práctica con ello.

_Joder, rebajarme a que la sangre sucia nos saque de esta... Salazar Slytherin debe estar retorciéndose en su tumba en estos instantes._

―De acuerdo―prepara su varita y pronuncia el hechizo. ―_¡Expulso!_―cae un enmascarado, de inmediato apunta a otro, pero ya no pronuncia el hechizo y así hace lo mismo con los otros hasta que ya no queda ninguno de pie. Fue muy rápido, no pusieron resistencia alguna y es más extraño cuando aparecen más.

Estamos rodeados dentro de la casa, como ratones en su madriguera, debemos salir de aquí lo quiera Granger o no. Miro hacia donde estaba la puerta y hay unos diez sujetos allí, una _bombarda máxima_ estaría bien. Lanzo el hechizo no verbal esperando a que tenga algún efecto, puesto que mi mano izquierda es la torpe. Y da resultado. Toda la fachada cae sobre ellos y aprovecho el momento para coger la mano de Granger y salir de allí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_Me disculpo por la demora casi han pasado ¿tres semanas? oww eso es horrible, en un principio me desanimé un tanto por sólo dos reviews y cuando decidí que no importaba eso (screw world! I'm becoming a wizard), me vino encima la universidad y necesité el giratiempo de Hermione, aún lo necesito estoy dividiéndome entre asistir a mi clase de la universidad y mi clase de francés...ah! y los sábados tengo japonés. Hmmm bueno gracias a las valientes personas que se dignaron a comentar el capítulo anterior y duele de verdad que en un mes de las casi 730 personas que leen, sólo se dignan a comentar unas 10 :/ ughh ni críticas negativas tengo u.u (no es que las desee tampoco)así que no me sentía muy motivada como para editar el capítulo... Espero que con este capítulo se animen a comentar... algo... x.x me levantarían los ánimos si me dejan un review xk a decir verdad no sé si es de agrado de todos. _

_Draco no tiene idea de lo que ocurre, sólo hacer caso a lo que dijo su madre, pero por primera vez toma una decisión por su cuenta, ya no tiene a quien seguir, él siempre siguió a su padre, pero quedó destrozado cuando fue enviado a Azkaban entonces toda la "inmunidad" que tenía se esfumó._

_¿A alguien le gustó el capítulo? _

_¿Alguien que vea Tokyo Ghoul? Está genial y épico *_*_

_Gracias por las alertas, favoritos y sobretodo a los taaan queridos reviews ;D. Olvidaba un pequeño detalle, si sólo colocan la historia como favorito no podrán recibir las notificaciones de actualización, tienen que darle a follow así sabrán cuando haya subido nuevo capítulo :) . _

_Y por cierto pronto cambiaré la carátula del fic, ya tengo mi boceto sólo falta aplicar acuarela creo... bueno ya lo verán estará en mi tumblr o instahipster lml_

_Nos vemos nyan!_


	9. Surrounded

**Summary:** Sólo sabía que debía escapar como fuera. Su suerte estaba echada. La amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebro del trío de oro; vería su caída y lo peor de todo: ella era cómplice. Ya nada le importaba, sería odiada por sus amigos y por quienes creían ser sus enemigos. Tal vez estaría a salvo en donde todo empezó. Pero eso sí, no huiría sola.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Harry Potter y todo su universo pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GUILTY PRINCESS**

**.**

**IX**

_Surrounded_

_(Rodeados)_

.

.

_Hermione Granger_

Giro para ver que han aparecido otros enmascarados en la entrada, estamos totalmente rodeados, Malfoy está herido y no hay tiempo como para poder curarlo. Tal vez tenga que enfrentarme yo sola a todos ellos.

Dirijo mi varita hacia la entrada, aunque no estoy segura si un hechizo de esta magnitud salga bien puesto que no he terminado de dominar la varita de Bellatrix, aún así me preparo, pero mi concentración es interrumpida por un hechizo que ha lanzado Malfoy. Aun lesionado es muy hábil con los hechizos no verbales. Me cubro con un brazo del polvo de la explosión y un fuerte tirón en mi otra mano me jala hacia adelante, no tengo tiempo de procesar lo que está ocurriendo, intento mirar hacia adelante y lo único que llego a ver es polvo y una silueta que es la que me arrastra con ella.

Intento poner resistencia, no debo salir de aquí, pero me es imposible luchar contra ésa fuerza que me sostiene firmemente. Seguimos corriendo y siento la luz que me impacta de lleno en el rostro, entrecierro los ojos y veo la silueta de Malfoy delante de mí. No se me había ocurrido que él pudiera estar cogiendo mi mano con tanta fuerza. Es tan extraño.

Malfoy se detiene bruscamente, levanto la mirada y me doy cuenta del porqué. Otros enmascarados han hecho su aparición, me doy vuelta y no sólo están impidiéndonos el paso, estamos rodeados por completo.

De inmediato con mi mano libre lanzo un _Expulso _y logro hacernos paso en medio. Tenemos la posibilidad de realizar una aparición, pero no se me ocurre algún otro lugar, sólo sé que me estoy alejando de mi vía de escape, debemos volver, pero sé que es imposible volver por ahora. Necesitamos pensar a dónde ir. Coloco un hechizo desilusionador a ambos y al parecer Malfoy ha captado la idea y nos oculta tras unas rocas que se encuentran en una pendiente. Deshago el hechizo esperando que el abundante follaje nos oculte lo suficiente.

―¿Alguna idea de adónde debemos ir? ―suelta de inmediato la pregunta.

―No―mi respiración es acelerada y trato de tranquilizarme. ―Sólo sé que debemos regresar a esa casa, es la única salida que tenemos.

―Es una misión suicida, ya tengo suficiente con eso. Así que "No".

―Pero allí se encuentra la entrada al lugar que ambos queremos ir... sólo que no está lista.

―Tú lo has dicho, no está lista la entrada. No nos sirve de nada arriesgarnos y volver. Por el momento es mejor buscar otra salida.

Malfoy tiene toda la razón, pero no quiero dar mi brazo a torcer, muchos sacrificaron sus vidas para crear ésa entrada y no es justo que echemos a perder su sacrificio, al menos intentar volver. Volteo a ver a Malfoy quien a todavía se sostiene el brazo herido, no disponemos de mucho tiempo así que tendré que hacer algo temporal.

―Dame tu brazo―le exijo, él me mira atónito, intenta balbucear algo pero de inmediato cojo su brazo con cuidado. ―_Aguamenti_―apunto con mi varita a su brazo para poder lavar bien la herida, afortunadamente no es una fractura, con otro hechizo seco su brazo y hago que la esencia de _Díctamo_ salga de mi bolso de cuentas, que por cierto ha estado todo el tiempo en mi calcetín. Caigo en cuenta que sólo queda muy poco de la esencia y volver a conseguir otra botella será difícil.

―_Díctamo_. No creí volver a toparme con ella después del ataque de Potter―guarda silencio por un rato, y busca atentamente paseando sus ojos por los alrededores. ―Están cerca―dice en un susurro apenas audible.

Guardo la esencia en el bolso y sin hacer ruido coloco unas vendas alrededor de su brazo, busco en las cercanías algún indicio de nuestros atacantes, pero no logro ver nada sospechoso.

―¿Sabes por qué te buscan Granger?

―No sé. Este no es el momento ni lugar adecuado para hablar.

―Entonces piensa rápido en un lugar para la aparición. Tengo un interrogatorio que realizarte―me lanza una mirada acusatoria.

―Tú también podrías hacer lo mismo ¿no crees?

―Tengo noticias para ti, yo no soy un fugitivo.

―Pero dijiste que tu madre te ordenó confiar en mí.

―Hasta el momento no me has dado motivo para hacerlo.

Nuestras voces son sólo susurros, a pesar de que estamos muy cerca del otro, puedo escuchar su respiración lenta y pausada a mi lado. Ya no le respondo, sé que saldré perdiendo en esta discusión. Es sólo que no debo revelar mi verdadera identidad, alteraría todo. La historia hubiera sido diferente si es que derrotábamos a Bellatrix y después de eso desaparecería del mundo mágico y la verdadera Hermione Granger volvería a esta línea de tiempo. Pero sé que una parte del plan se echó a perder, al menos debo salvarla a ella, o a mí.

Si quiero salvarme debemos buscar algún lugar para poder escondernos por un tiempo, los posibles lugares se van reduciendo en mi cabeza, empiezo a toser un poco, Malfoy me mira de inmediato y me silencia con un hechizo. Eso hace que me enoje, enarco mis cejas y lo miro indignada, él sólo atina a levanta ligeramente los hombros, de inmediato me viene otro ataque de tos y esta vez no soy la única, Malfoy también está tosiendo.

Aparto un poco el follaje y todo está cubierto por una capa gris que se va volviendo densa, estamos en problemas, no nos habíamos percatado que habían lanzado un hechizo para quemar el bosque o quemarnos a nosotros con él. Nos ponemos de pie y empezamos a descender despacio la pendiente, nos tapamos la nariz y la boca con nuestras mangas pero no es suficiente. Me saco la chaqueta y con un hechizo la mojo por completo y me cubro la cara, Malfoy intenta hacer lo mismo, pero se da cuenta que su casaca es de cuero y no servirá de mucho, corto mi chaqueta con hechizo por la mitad y le entrego una parte para que se cubra.

Procedemos a seguir bajando la pendiente, giro para ver el lugar donde hace unos minutos nos ocultábamos y veo que está envuelto en llamas, acelero el paso pero Malfoy me lleva la delantera, estamos a pocos metros de la parte final, cinco metros, cuatro, tres, dos, Malfoy llega y empieza a correr.

Cuando llego a la parte final, me dispongo a correr detrás de él, pero siento un fuerte tirón de mi trenza que me jala hacia atrás. Caigo de espaldas contra una roca, abro la boca profiriendo un grito de dolor, ha sido un golpe seco, siento que puedo moverme afortunadamente, pero no puedo mover la cabeza, miro hacia un lado y uno de los enmascarados me sonríe maliciosamente. Empiezo a sentir terror, intento liberarme, pero el hombre no suelta mi cabello. Le lanzo un _Expulso,_ un gran error, el hombre sale disparado hacia atrás y me arrastra con él, caigo encima del enmascarado sólo para fijarme que su mano es de un color grisáceo y tiene varios anillos en sus dedos, sus anillos están enredados en mi cabello. Intento llamar a Malfoy, pero es inútil, aún tengo puesto el hechizo silenciador. Definitivamente Malfoy me las iba a pagar muy caro, mi furia no dura mucho porque escucho una voz que grita en la cima.

―_¡Fiendfyre!_

Y sé que el hechizo va directo hacia mí.

.

.

.

.

.

**N/A:**

_Hola! En el capítulo anterior nadie dejó un review, así que dije hmmm. Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, he vuelto a los capítulos cortos :). Gracias a las 24 personas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y a las 31 por las alertas, les estoy inmensamente agradecida (también a los que comentan y no tienen cuenta) y es por ustedes que he actualizado hoy._

_¿Me dejan reviews?_


End file.
